


It's something

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Canon Compliant, M/M, PWP, Smut, The first 3 tags are all that counts, Vanilla to kinky, dem boys just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: It's just the usual until Youngjae asks for something a little different.





	It's something

**Author's Note:**

> Uninspired title, lol.
> 
> Just a very small smutty something for you guys.  
I could have added this to my One-Shots, but I'm actually thinking on expanding on this later. MAYBE.  
Not sure yet, but i have a few kinky ideas. For now though it's just this.  
Just mini-porn.

Jaebum doesn’t know how it’s gotten to this. He can’t remember exactly how it started. It’s out of the ordinary for sure. He wasn’t so certain about how unusual it all was until he carefully felt up his idol-friends and members about the topic and unless literally none of them wanted to confess about it, he had to accept that this is, after all, quite uncommon.

Not that it is a common occurrence for them either. Not anymore at least since they’ve grown up and out of the dorm. But every now and then, in hotels on tours or a quiet moment between schedules in a secluded bathroom… Jaebum and Youngjae “help each other out”.

It’s not a big deal though. It changed barely anything about them, except left them less shy to see each other naked, which is more a good thing than anything. Jaebum knows what Youngjae’s erection feels like in his hand and vice-versa. Jerking each other off is just masturbation with extra steps, but it’s nice. It’s just nice to have someone touch you intimately from time to time and Jaebum admits that he feels more sated when it was Youngjae’s lovely, gentle hand that brought him to orgasm instead of his own.

It’s been a while. They don’t visit each other much when they’re home and they had mismatched schedules on top of that. Jaebum only realized however how long it’s been when Youngjae climbed into his bed, in a hotel somewhere in Europe, after the lights were out. “Hey.” Jaebum had mumbled and felt down Youngjae’s naked body only to find him rock hard. Touching Youngjae is exciting in and of itself and while he pushed Youngjae to lie on his back and began gently moving his hand up and down his length, he hardened gradually against his plush thigh.

They’re just handjobs, really. Quiet, sober, usually quick. But one thing Jaebum has noticed early on, something he couldn’t really make sense of is that when Youngjae gets really excited, somewhere in the middle of all of it, he tends to suck on his thumb. Jaebum put it off as a habit, didn’t pay it too much mind, but deep down in his brain he admits that it’s somewhat hot. Not that he has an oral fixation of any kind, no, it just left him wondering a few times how maybe a blowjob would feel instead. If maybe the way Youngjae sucked his finger he’d do that to Jaebum instead and how good it could feel.

But those are just mild fantasies. They fuel his arousal and that’s not a bad thing, along with Youngjae’s gasps and sighs and he just can’t wait until it’s his turn. But today. Today something’s different.

  


Jaebum over the course of all the times he jerked Youngjae off has developed quite a sense for when he’s close, what he likes, what drives him wild. Slow steady strokes, even when Youngjae is squirming and asking for more, it has him go nuts, emit these wonderful little moans he can make. But Youngjae isn’t close this time. His thumb plops out between his shiny lips and he reaches down in a quick motion. His fingers tighten around Jaebum’s wrist, the wet thumb noticeable against his skin and he pulls his hand off.

Surprised Jaebum lets it happen, looking over at Youngjae’s face curiously. He brings his hand up all the way beneath his chin and keeps it there. “Hyung.” He whispers and his eyes flutter open, blinking at him. “Can you… finger me a bit?” His voice is quiet, but not insecure and while they look at each other, Youngjae’s second hand comes up and wraps around Jaebum’s wrist along with the other. It’s astounding and a little bit confusing, too. It doesn’t feel like ‘the usual’. But then again, what reason could Jaebum possibly have to deny it?

“Sure.” He murmurs and in a heartbeat Youngjae’s mouth pops open and he guides Jaebum’s hand closer and wraps his sinful lips around his middle finger. His mouth feels as good as it did in Jaebum’s fantasies, even if it’s just on his finger. The wet heat surrounding his digit has the adrenaline kick in and his heart race. He feels his cock twitch where it presses up against Youngjae’s side. His tongue curls around his finger expertly, his cheeks hollow when he sucks on it hard and it’s really so fucking hot.

Youngjae’s eyes shut and while he holds his hand in a death grip he opens his mouth once more, adding Jaebum’s ring finger along with the first, enclosing both of them again in the wet cave of his mouth. It doesn’t just feel incredibly arousing, Youngjae seriously looks like he’s enjoying himself. The way his eyes are closed in bliss and his strong tongue presses and nudges the digits and it’s so wet. He slicks them up thoroughly and while Jaebum watches in awe, dick throbbing almost painfully hard, he notices Youngjae’s muscles tensing. He’s fidgeting, his butt rubbing against the sheets and his breathing goes heavier by the second.

Youngjae, very certainly has an oral fixation. His hard cock is twitching against his flat stomach and between sucking and licking a raspy moan escapes his throat, leaving Jaebum wanting and speechless. Youngjae’s whole body is flushed, sweaty bangs plastered to the skin of his face. No handjob Jaebum has ever given him had an effect that extreme, has left him that zoned out and beautifully messed up. Something twists in his guts, something that he puts off as lust even though he knows deep down that it isn’t the whole truth. Youngjae is gorgeous like that.

The need is written all over his face, his motions, the tensing of his muscles and blush of his skin. Jaebum is almost afraid to miss something, wants to savor every second and mildly wonders if Youngjae is going to come all over himself from sucking his fingers just as his lips part and release them. He pulls Jaebum’s hands away from his face with both his own, letting his slick, wet fingers slide down the length of his stretched out tongue.

He blinks up at him, cheeks pink and lips plush, releasing his grip. Jaebum just so notices that his own mouth hangs open in awe and he shuts it close, wondering if he was drooling as Youngjae releases his wrist. Jaebum doesn’t waste a second. He brings his freed hand down between his legs that part on their own, falling open by the knees and it’s almost as hot as Youngjae’s tongue. He feels down the length of Youngjae’s rim, almost pitying that he can’t see from his position, but for nothing in the world he would give up watching his face twist into excitement when the pad of his middle finger finds his twitching entrance. His eyes flicker around and then settle on Jaebum’s face, their eyes locking and Jaebum watches mesmerized how they zoom out and gloss over when he pushes the first finger through the expecting hole.

Youngjae’s wet lips part around a sensual moan and behind them Jaebum can witness the nosy tongue catch between his teeth, twisting and rubbing. It’s hard to stay on track, too much going on, Youngjae’s insides sucking his finger in, enclosing it in the soft heat of his body and his unfocused eyes staring back at him, pink tongue desperately sliding along the line of straight white teeth. Fascinated, Jaebum sits up, freeing the arm that he formerly laid on, watching Youngjae’s brows knot as their contact breaks. Sitting on his knees allows him to spread his legs a little further, hoisting one over his thigh as he strokes his free palm up Youngjae’s chest.

He stares up at him in painful anticipation, making Jaebum’s stomach twist and heart stumble. It’s gut wrenching, he realizes, that Youngjae seems to trust him unconditionally. He’s so small, so vulnerable lying there and yet so perfectly relaxed, soft and even. Jaebum pulls his middle finger free to nudge his second along with it before it’s too dry, back through the stretching hole. Youngjae whimpers quietly, making his cock jump and he slides his palm up along his throat, cupping his jaw gently and pressing his thumb against his plush bottom lip.

Desperate little noises emit from the back of his throat as his mouth opens further and without hesitation he closes his lips around Jaebum’s nudging thumb. His hole clenches tight along with it, the heat and pressure mind blowing. Jaebum groans under his breath, skin crawling with arousal. Youngjae’s hand comes up, places it on top of his own that’s cradling his face, fingers clutching around it and as Youngjae sucks his thumb further into the wet cave of his mouth, his eyes fall shut in bliss. Jaebum thrusts his other hand deeper inside of him, until it won’t go further, knuckles catching to the tight rim and he feels Youngjae shudder, feels his muscles tense and his bottom rut back against the pressure.

Amazingly enough, it doesn’t seem like Jaebum can do anything wrong. Youngjae’s strong, insolent tongue curls around his thumb deliciously, pushing and licking and it’s so wet. His insides are so soft and tender and Jaebum doesn’t need to do much other than keeping his digits inside, lazily rubbing them in and out, stretching the tight hole just so much. Youngjae’s flushed cock lies heavily, stiff and twitching on his stomach, the reddish color standing out against his silky skin. Jaebum doesn’t doubt for even a second that Youngjae won’t need it touched to orgasm. He curls his fingers, feeling along his inner walls for the jackpot.

Yet, the guttural moan startles him when he eventually brushes over his prostate, Youngjae’s hips bucking off the bed and Jaebum hisses in pain when his teeth dig into the thin flesh of his thumb. Youngjae blinks up at him, panting heavily, the apologetic look in his eyes cute, but almost drowned out by the feverish need and his hand clenches tight around his and he sucks even harder on the finger as if to say ‘Please don’t take it away’. How could he?

This time he is prepared, when he curls his fingers inwards again, rubbing against Youngjae’s sweet spot, the little cry of pleasure making up for it when blunt teeth again bury into his skin. Youngjae’s mouth parts and cool air rushes along Jaebum’s tortured thumb when he heaves desperate breaths. Jaebum watches him, watches his chest rise and fall, watches his Adams apple bob as he swallows, watches his body shift in the sheets, watches his eyes flutter shut, in utter fascination. He doesn’t understand how Youngjae could hide that side of him for so long and he wonders mildly, in the back of his mind… Why now?

His train of thought is interrupted by another sinful moan, Youngjae’s thigh shaking and his leg kicking out. He notices his tongue going slack and he realizes that that is exactly what he’s been missing before. What he should have known right away. He pushes his fingers against Youngjae’s prostate, unapologetically and in the heat of the moment, he presses his thumb down on Youngjae’s loose tongue.

His eyes tear open, wide, his sinful body shudders and his lips part in a breathless whimper. Jaebum feels the softness of his tongue against the pad of his thumb, it’s slack and wet and as his entrance clenches tightly around his fingers, Youngjae comes. He spills white all over his own chest and stomach, cock twitching and muscles spasming and Jaebum rubs him through it for good measure, gentle nudges against his sweet spot until his shaking body comes to a halt. “Fuck.” Youngjae breathes out, muffled because, well, Jaebum’s thumb.

Carefully he pulls all his digits free, shivering from how both of Youngjae’s holes do a last twitch around them. Then he’s sitting there, painfully hard and staring down at a limp body, all soft curves and gleaming skin, observing the rising and falling chest and wondering just since when exactly Youngjae has been this pretty.

He slowly comes back to life, stretches and sighs deeply and eventually stems himself up. Cum dribbles down his naked chest as he sits up, face to face with Jaebum, but he doesn’t seem to care. He smiles. “Thank you, Hyung.” His voice is tired, but sincere. Jaebum feels a heat rise in his chest that he can’t place. He nods dumbly. “I really needed that.” Youngjae adds, sweetly and places his palm somewhere on his shoulder. For a brief moment he casts his eyes down in a display of shyness, but his gentle voice doesn’t change. “I’m sorry about biting you.”

Jaebum had already forgotten. Now reminded his thumb throbs from the maltreatment. Their eyes meet again. “Now… what can I do for you?” Jaebum swallows and blinks. “What?” Smirking, Youngjae reaches down and carefully wraps his tender fingers around his neglected erection. Jaebum can’t hold in the relieved moan.  Youngjae‘s hand is too gentle, not a tease but lazy. “ Hyung?” He says. Jaebum bites down on the insides of his lips before he breathes out a pitiful “More”. Youngjae’s grin is blinding.

“Anything more specific?” He asks, but his grip gets fiercer nonetheless, making Jaebum lose his breath. “Hyung.” Youngjae repeats. “I wanna do something for you.” Jaebum’s hand flies up on its own and grabs his upper arm. He feels the muscles tense under his fingers, his skin is crawling with desire. Youngjae has mercy, jerks him for real, trails the fingertips of his free hand up his stomach and chest, rubbing him perfectly. “Thanks you so much for giving me what I needed.” He whispers. His eyes are so dark and pretty. “But you’re so vanilla...” His voice is low and seductive. “If there’s anything you want, I’ll do it for you.”

Pictures flash before Jaebum’s eyes. Things he never thought about, things he never connected to Youngjae in any way. The promise sets fire to his veins and he gasps. Youngjae’s hand speeds up, perfect steady motions, perfect pressure and Jaebum’s toes curl. Not now, but maybe… His eyes flutter down, but he tears his gaze back up, locks it on Youngjae’s beautiful face, full of desire and gentle encouragement and trust. And familiarity.

Jaebum’s guts tighten, it takes him by surprise, hot, white lust and a flash of fantasy. He spills a raspy moan as his orgasm washes over him,  blinding almost as it drowns out everything but Youngjae. His hand around his twitching cock, his skin under his palms and his gentle smile. He comes and shoots his load all over Youngjae’s front, adding to his own and even if he never thought about that, it’s hot.  He feels exhausted and out of breath, but it’s easy to ground yourself when Youngjae is still smiling at you as if nothing happened.

He releases his grip carefully and Jaebum takes a shaky breath. Jaebum has the inexplicable urge to say ‘Thanks’ but it gets stuck in his throat. It’s when Youngjae eventually looks down at himself that Jaebum comes to his senses. He scrambles to his feet, almost falling over because his knees are wobbly. “Let’s clean you up.” He stammers and limps to the bathroom to get a towel.

He’s a little grateful that Youngjae seems to be absolutely unfazed by everything. He watches Jaebum rub him clean casually. Jaebum clears his throat. “That was nice.” He says weakly. “It was.” Youngjae sounds so genuine. “But you really are too vanilla, Hyung.” He insists. Jaebum shrugs. “Is that a problem?” He mutters, because he doesn’t want to think about that right now. Youngjae gets a hold of his wrist. When Jaebum instinctively looks into his eyes he finds them serious. “Not directly...” He answers slowly, as if he’s thinking deeply. “Just… I know I have these… things I like. So if you do…” He shrugs. “That would be nice.” Jaebum stares at him and Youngjae licks his lips. Nervous, not seductive. “Just so I don’t have to feel weird.”

Something in Jaebum’s chest stings. “You’re not weird.” He mumbles, a little embarrassed. How could he think that when he himself was so into all of it. “I just… I’m...” He shifts. “If you like  _things_ in your mouth, then...” He can’t help the way he cringes over his own words and averts his gaze. To his relief, Youngjae laughs. Cheerfully. “Aww, sorry, Hyung.” He grins. “Sorry, all but that.” Jaebum can’t withdraw fast enough. “O-okay. If you don’t want...” Youngjae’s hold around his wrist tightens. The left one.

“It’s not that I don’t _want_ to, Hyung.” Youngjae assures him and lifts his hand up between them, on height with their faces. There are faint marks on his thumb. “When I get excited, I bite.” He explains, as if he’s talking about an everyday occurrence and Jaebum shudders – not in arousal. “Sorry.” Youngjae’s smirk is sheepish. “All but that.”

“Right.” Jaebum takes a deep breath and throws the towel somewhere into the room. “You know what?” He straightens his posture a little. “For next time, I will think of something.” He keeps his voice as steady as he can. “Something kinky.”

Youngjae beams.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jaebum only needs like 1k words until he's hopelessly in love with Youngjae. I think there's too much of me in Jaebum.


End file.
